Whispers in the Dark
by LunaDogDemon
Summary: Kagome got sick of InuYasha, and is now traveling with a bunch of demonesses. What will happen with InuYasha shows his face again?


Kagome was stunned, to say in the least as the hanyou towered over her, glaring down like a mad man as he pointed an accusing finger at her.  
"Do you think I'm stupid Kagome? I put my life on the line for you everyday and your telling me I'm doing something wrong? Your such a bitch to me all the time and don't even try to deny it. Telling me to sit and shit! I'm tired of protecting you! TIRED OF IT!"

Kagome had not felt so alone in her entire life, she stood, suddenly glaring at the half dog demon as he glared back. By far this was the worst fight they had, and it all started because InuYasha decided to mate with Kikyou. Kagome had caught them in the act, and almost killed them both with the purification aura she put off.

"Fuck off InuYasha! You should go back to that undead bitch of a mate you have! She's probably wanting to rut with your dumbass again. Hope you have a good life, I'm going to find the jewels for myself and destroy Naraku WITHOUT your help."

InuYasha's ears suddenly flatted against his thick mane of silver hair, Kagome fighting against Naraku alone wasn't something he would expect to be brought into this fight. And he didn't like the idea of her fighting the bastard, no matter how powerful she really is.

"Ka-"

"DON'T INUYASHA! I don't wanna HEAR it! Give me those damn beads back." She reached over and yanked the necklace off of him, he blinked, feeling empty suddenly. That was the only real connection, other then the love, that InuYasha had to the raven hair'd girl. He watched as she picked up the unnaturally large yellow bag off the ground, leaving some of the food on the ground for the others who watched in horror as Kagome stomped off. Shippou hauled off after her, screaming for her to stop. Within her rage she didn't realize that Shippou was closing in, he smacked into a powerful barrier, shocking his little body as he fell down and gasped in pain.

"Shippou! Are you okay?" Sango was by the little kitsunes' side, as she watched him cry for his adoptive mother, Sango held him tenderly. Looking as Kagome disappeared into the woods.  
"Its okay Shippou...we'll see her again..."

Somehow, she was so sure about that, as InuYasha stared at the spot where Kagome disappeared too, he suddenly felt like he made the biggest mistake of his entire life. Miroku hit InuYasha over the head with his staff, telling him he was an idiot, yet InuYasha didn't snap back. Instead he stared at the spot continuiously.

"...K-Kagome..."

By the time the sun had set, Kagome was still fuming, her usual blue hues now a bright pink, any normal younkai in the area had fled from her hissing in pain. Kagome shivered, the wind blowing relentlessly from the sheer power she put off. Maybe she should turn back...No, to late now, they've probably moved on.  
Looking up, Kagome stared as the sun set behind the horizon, and she felt alone..but something caught her attention, a strand of crimson hair, and laughter..narrowing her eyes, she set her things down and picked up her bow and arrows. Carefully stepping forward, her arrow notched, but suddenly a pair of death filled eyes appeared in front of her, Kagome sqeaked and fell onto her butt. Aiming her arrow at the creature in front of her.  
Then Kagome looked carefully, it was a demoness, a small creature..a..is that a rabbit demon? It was adorable! Long bouncing blonde hair with bright brown eyes, her black spotted rabbit ears low to her head as she stared at the miko on the ground. Kagome's bright blue eyes looked up to the demoness now, the aura she was putting off meant she wasn't one to be messed with. Her hair was the darkest crimson Kagome had seen in her life, the demoness eyes looked to be a light shade of blonde. The taller demoness spoke, "Who are you miko?" The demoness voice was like silk in the milky air, Kagome shivered in fear, before scrambling to her feet and aiming the arrow at the demoness's chest. The younger demoness sqeaked and started rambling, "Don't hurt Onee-san! Don't hurt her Miko-san!" Kagome stopped, Onee-san? This demoness, who appeared to be a dragon, couldn't be this little rabit demon's sister. Then it clicked, the rabbit demon was an orphan that the dragoness adopted, lowering her arrow, the rabbit demoness sighed in relief.

"My name is Kagome..who are you?"

The rabbit demoness was suddenly on the dragoness's shoulder, staring at Kagome in awe, "YOUR the great Miko! Oh my god! GUYS COME HERE! YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT ONEE-SAN AND I FOUND!"

Kagome tensed, suddenly two other demonic presences became apparent, these demons were good at hiding their auras, the first female showed herself, long beautiful blonde hair caressing her pale face, bright silver eyes looking at the miko, a bright smile on her face. She was beautiful, all of them were, but this demoness had a strange scent about her, Kagome tilted her head, wondering what it was.

Then the other came out, and Kagome's eyes widened in surprise, because this demoness looked almost exactly like Kagome, long black wavy hair caressing her heart shaped face, bright curious blue eyes wide with surprise as well, the only difference between the two was the markings on the girl's face. The girl had a bright crimson star caressing her forehead, and one dark orange stripe on each cheek, wrist, and ankle. Suddenly the others noticed that the two girls looked almost alike, the rabbit demoness gawked.

"Woah, twins!"

"Don't be silly Tuu-san...their not twins, this miko is to human to be even close to our Star-san." The rabbit demoness blushed a cute shade of pink, "Oh, sorry Star-san.." The demoness broke her gaze from her look-alike and smiled brightly, her voice was also different, more mature and definately more seductive. "Its fine Tuu-chan, I almost considered it as well. Whats your name sweetheart?"  
Kagome took a moment to comprehend what the demoness had said before shaking her head and putting on her best smile. "Kagome, nice to meet you Star-chan, Tuu-chan...uhh.." Looking at the other two, the blonde giggled happily.

"My name is Lucy, the cold one over there is our precious Aero-chan." The dragoness hissed out a growl, while Lucy just chuckled.  
"So whats a miko like you doing out here? Its kinda late..plus you smell like a dog...eck.." Lucy's nose crinkled slightly, and suddenly Kagome noticed a blonde tail swaying in disgust behind her, a wolf demoness..

"I had a fight with one of my friends and I just left..I'm trying to-.." Should she tell these strangers her journey so easily? Star smiled, "You can tell Kagome, we're going to do the same thing eventually." Kagome's eyes widened, "How did yo-", "Telepathic"

Kagome sat down, looking at the demoness around her, "So..what are you all? Race wise.."

Lucy perked up instantly, "Wolf Demoness, I'm from the Northern Lands, I also am a liiiittle lust demoness." Star rolled her eyes, "A little?" Lucy smiled innocently, giggling childishly. Kagome blinked softly as the little Tuu began to talk, "I'm Aretuukusu, normally people called me Tuu, I'ma rabbit demon, but I'll be big and strong one day like Onee-san!"

Kagome couldn't help but smile, her heart suddenly aching as Tuu reminded her of Shippou. Star pipped up and smiled even more, "Star, I'm InuYoukai, I use to rule over the Eastern Lands before those damn cats got to us..no offense Aero-chan." Kagome blinked wildly, so she was wrong, the dragoness was a neko..Aero glared over to Star as she chuckled nervously.

"I'm Aero, Neko, power to control over the shadows and darkness."

"She's most happy in the dark too!"

Kagome stood, looking between some new found friends, a smile spread across her lips to match Star's, "Well, I'm a Miko, reincarnation of the bi-...oh..um..Kikyou." Star laughed loudly, causing the others to look at her as she wiped away a tear, "Oh god, I'm so sorry Kagome-san, InuYasha should of known better then that. Especially in front of a lake? Wow.."  
Kagome turned a nice shade of crimson, not of anger but of embarassment from Star seeing her memories so easily, though Star made sure the memory didn't resurface in front of the poor girl's minds eye.

"Yeah.."

Star stopped laughing, suddenly by her side and wrapping her arm loosely around the miko's shoulder, "We sensed that power you were putting off, you nearly fried Tuu with it. So, as payment back, you'll be traveling with us."

"WHAT?"

The rest of the girls were shocked by Star's words, a human miko in a demoness's group wasn't really known, what could Star be up too?  
"Yeppers, your hanging with us now girlie, we'll help you on your journey and such, cause trust me, we all had our little encounter with the bastard Naraku." Aero rolled her eyes, "Except me."  
"Yes, except Aero, luckly."

Kagome looked between the others, Tuu looking down sadly, Lucy suddenly tense with what looked like fearful anger, and Star looking completely relaxed, it was Aero that surprised Kagome. Though she was emotionless much like Sesshoumaru, it appeared as if..she had a glint of adoration in her eyes, which was quickly hidden when Aero noticed Kagome stare at her.  
"What Miko?"  
Kagome shrugged, "Nothing."

"If she's coming with us, then we're giving her the proper make over, she looks absolutely ghastly in that outfit!"

Kagome blinked, looking down at her uniform, did she really look bad in it? Looking back up at the wolf demoness as she walked around her with her finger on her chin, Kagome feared the worst.

Its not as if the demoness were dressed badly, Star was wearing a fighting kimono, a designed rose wrapping around the kimono embended into the fabric, which hung around her hour-glass frame which Kagome would definately kill for..not like she hasn't killed before but still..  
Tuu was wearing the cutest little white kimono that Kagome ever saw, a bright green pattern design on the kimono and with the blonde hair pulled up in pigtails behind her rabbit ears, she looked even twice as adorable. She wore little black slippers with lace tying up her legs.  
Aero wore a pure black kimono, though it had a slit up the side for better movement, her long crimson hair left down to frame her face, metal armor on her body from the chest plate all the way to the boots. Reminding the miko more of Sesshoumaru then ever.

Lucy was the most beautiful though, wearing a dark blue kimono with the moon and stars embedded into the cloth, her long hair pulled into a tight braid. Kagome felt undressed suddenly.

"We're gonna fix you up, and next time InuYasha decides to see your face, he'll wish he never left you baby-girl." Lucy winked, causing a soft pink blush on Kagome's face.

By the morning, Kagome had slept a good sleep and awoke to a soft shaking, which was a lot better then InuYasha's foot shaking her violently, as she fluttered her eyes open, Tuu smiled brightly. "Morning sunshine! Time to get moving~" Kagome smiled, sitting up as she looked around to the others, they all were ready to go, Star holding Kagome's bag effortlessly. "I don't know how you walk around with this thing, it's gotta kill your back darlin'." Kagome chuckled, sitting up as she stood fully, stretching her muscles for the long day ahead of them. As Kagome looked down at her new outfit, she was suddenly glad Lucy changed her, Lucy had dressed her in a white kimono much like Tuu's, the only difference was the flower design on it. It hugged every curve just right, it seemed, making her body appear more..attractive.

"Alrighty girls, lets head out."

Kagome was slow, so the demoness's decided to slow their pace as well, Aero seemed a bit mad about it but when Tuu gave her the puppy eyes, Aero submitted and resulted to grummbling. Kagome felt bad and tried to hurry, but with Lucy's words of kindness she stuck to her normal pace. the dirt path ahead of them seemed to never end. As Kagome looked up, the stars finally fading for their rest, she couldn't help but smile. The only thing that wiped that smile on her face was the sensing of jewel shards, two of them..moving fast.

"Shit, Kouga's coming.."

"Who?"

A whirlwind made his entrance, he skidded in front of Kagome, holding her hands tenderly; Kagome half-expected InuYasha to start yelling, but found nothing.  
"My Queen, you finally left that mutt! I'm proud of you, so, when are you coming back to me?" Kagome got an anime vein and smacked Kouga, "Kouga I don't love you and I'm not your mate, how many times do I have to tell you?" Kouga rubbed his cheek, smiling slyly. "I see, I'll wait forever for you my lo- ACK!" Lucy had her foot on his head, her eyes closed calmly as she sighed, "Don't mess with MY woman you filthy mutt!"  
Kagome laughed, Lucy was of course joking, but Kouga suddenly had a look of horror come across his face, "Kagome...you didn't.." Lucy smirked, letting her foot off, Lucy wrapped her arms around Kagome's waist, winking at her. Kagome smiled, nodding back, "She's my lover, so back off baby-boy, you can't touch her ever again..but your more then welcome to touch me." Winking slyly, Kouga turned three shades of red. Kagome smacked Lucy over the head, which receieved a "Oh I'm sorry love! I guess I can't be shared." And another wink.

Star and Tuu had been laughing wildly at this scene, while Aero just smirked widely. Lucy had her ways to turn heads and make the most unhappy person happy once again. It seemed Lucy was a blessing when they came apon her..

Kouga stood, staring at the demoness clinging to Kagome as she tried to get out of her arms, his head tilted softly, "...Princess Lucy?" Lucy looked over, bewildered, "...How did you...?...KOUGA-SAMA! ITS YOU!" Suddenly Lucy let go of Kagome and tackled down Kouga who laid on the ground looking at the demoness on top of him.  
"Heh..I like it this way."  
"Maybe another day love." Lucy laughed, hugging Kouga as he smiled and patted her back, lifting them both up he set her down. "How have you been? I haven't seen you in centuries!" Kouga then began his tale, while they all continued on their journey.  
"Naraku killed your entire pack? God damnit his going after everyone! His killed my pack too. Father as well." Kouga suddenly froze, "..The...The Great Wolf is dead?" Lucy nodded sadly, "Yeah, I thought all the pack wolves were dead, all the loners seemed to be alive. I'm still treated as a Princess though. Sadly." Kouga sighed and wrapped his arm around Lucy, "I'm so sorry for your father's death Lucy-chan.."

Kagome had not ever seen Kouga so..nice before, sure he was nice to her, but not like this. It actually caused Kagome's cupid mind to whirl at ideas, which recieved a light elbow bump from Star, Kagome shrugged. "If I can't get love, I will at least help others get it." Star chuckled softly, "Their already in an arranged marriage, Kouga had run off because they were to young at the time, Lucy was happy about it but saddened because they already loved each other." Kagome nodded softly, understanding.

"Shit. Tuu get up." Aero picked up the fallen rabbit demon, shaking her softly, "What's wrong with her?" Kagome ran up to the small demon's side, Aero glared around. "She only does this when one of the minions are around.."

"Minons?..Naraku's minions?" Kagome held onto her bow, while Aero nodded, suddenly it became apparent that a demonic force was in the air, Kagome turned and glared around, adreniline opening into her blood stream as she pulled her bow and arrow out. All the demons around her suddenly on edge as she kept her cool and aimed her bow. Seeing the dark shards, she narrowed her eyes. "THERE!" The arrow was released, and two blurs past by her, "LUCY NO! KOUGA GET BACK HERE!" Kagome's eyes widened, they were so fast..Kouga she could understand, but Lucy kept perfect pace with him. Claws at the ready as she howled and jumped the arrow blocked and a blast carrying Lucy and Kouga seperate from each other.

The babboo covered Naraku stepped into the light, chuckling to himself, "Pathetic demons.."

Star let out a death filled growl while Aero tensed, holding the little Tuu closer to her, Kagome knotched another arrow and aimed. "Oh, so you left InuYasha eh Priestess? Good, should be easier to kill him." Kagome's aura flared brightly, her blue eyes turning a bright pink. "YOU WILL NOT HARM INUYASHA!" The arrow was fire, by instead of pink sparks flying around it, dark red sparks swirled around like a snake coiling around its victim, Star and Aero stared in surprise as it broke through the barrier and pierced Naraku. He winced and pulled the pelt off, the arrow falling to the ground as he glared hotly at the miko, his crimson eyes darkening. "Seems you've gotten stronger, maybe the mutt was holding you back."

Aero stared in awe, though she tried to conceal it behind a mask of anger, he was beautiful..but dangerous..her blonde eyes narrowed as she pulled a barrier around Tuu as she set her down near a base of the tree. The barrier would protect her even after Aero's death, she knew..  
Looking over to Star, the both nodded and clasp their hands together, speaking in a foreign tounge.  
"Deus propitius esto peccatis nostris propter, patiaris viribus dari nobis. Dracones Ignis!"

A ring surrounded Naraku, fire exploded from the ring and circled around him, Aero closed her eyes. Concentrating to destroy this beautiful Angel of Death. But something was wrong, there was a weak spot which Naraku found with ease and striked it. The fire disappeared as Star gasped, Aero couldn't do it..she couldn't.  
A soft chuckle came to Naraku's lips, "...So...the neko is weak hearted eh..?" Star looked over to Aero in horror, "I'm..sorry I couldn't..I couldn't.." Star glared, "I can't believe you!" Kagome took no time to aim another arrow at Naraku as he was distracted and fired, this time hitting her mark as the jewel shard in his arm flew back, being caught by the now awake Lucy. Kouga stood shakingly and glared at Naraku, "Kouga don't! Stay back.." Lucy ordered, Kouga looked at her, but sudden he saw that look and nodded, backing off.

"KAGOME!" Lucy screamed, Kagome looked at Lucy before glaring back at Naraku who stood ridged, "His the entire reason that we've all suffered, his willing to kill InuYasha without a second thought! The man you love more then anything in your heart, the man who betrayed you by laying with an old mate, concentrate that anger on Naraku! HIS THE EVIL!" Naraku laughed, the attempt seemed weak..  
But the sudden spike in power causing Naraku to look over in horror as he saw the once innocent miko..appear as if she were herself a demoness. Her hair floating by sheer power, her blue eyes a bright pink as a dark crimson aura surrounded her, he sensed the pain and suffering within her. Naraku backed away, as she stared at him.  
"You shall die.."  
She didn't even sound the same.

Lucy smiled, it was working, he was backing away, but as she looked over to Aero, her happiness turned into horror as she ran forward. "AERO NO!"  
Kagome felt relief within her as she released the powerful surge within her body, flying through her hands and at the enemy..but something small got in her way, and her eyes widened as she realized who it was.  
"Aero.."

Aero had to stop her, she couldn't let them destroy such a beautiful creature, not like Takenashi, never again! She ran forward, throwing herself into the blast as it consumed her body, the pain reaching her senses as she screamed in agony. Suddenly it all turned black..and she felt at peace..

Kagome dropped to her knees, panting as she looked up, Aero seemed alive, but badly burnt. Naraku walked forward and took Aero into his arms, smirking at Star who tensed. "Looks like this little neko could make a nice pet.." Star's eyes widened, "AERO!" Then he was gone..

Author's Note: I don't own anything, and the saying Aero and Star did was this in Latin, "God, forgive us for out sins, please allow your strength to be given to us. The Dragon's Fire!"


End file.
